scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
William Hanna
| POB= Melrose, New Mexico, United States | DOD= | POD= North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, United States | job= Producer, director }} William "Bill" Hanna was an American animator, director, and producer. After directing several theatrical shorts for MGM's Tom and Jerry, with Joseph Barbera, they went onto established their own animation studio, Hanna-Barbera, creating such well-known household cartoon characters of the 20th century, such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, the Flintstones, Jonny Quest, and Scooby-Doo. He directed the first two series of Scooby-Doo, before stepping down, while continuing to produce all productions involving the Scooby-Doo character until his death at 90 on March 22, 2001, due to esophageal cancer. The direct-to-video film was dedicated to him. After this, the company was fully absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation. Crew credits TV series * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - produced and directed by (seasons 1 and 2) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies - produced and directed by (seasons 1 and 2) * The Scooby-Doo Show - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show - executive producer (season 1) * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries - executive producer (season 1) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo - executive producer (season 1) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) ** 101. - director, sheet timer (uncredited)Ruegger, Tom (July 30, 2010). "Scooby's First Wild Take". Cartoonatics. Retrieved March 20, 2014. TV specials * Scooby Goes Hollywood - executive producer * Arabian Nights - executive producer TV films * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers - executive producer, main title theme; music by, lyrics by * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School ** Song: "Scrappy's Rap" - music & lyrics by * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf - executive producer Direct-to-video films * 2. - executive producer * 3. - executive producer * 4. - executive producer Theatrical films * - executive producer Notes/trivia * In the TV film, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Hanna and Barbera are not credited as executive producers, instead, something that they "present". * He has a cameo in the telefilm, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, sitting (and cheering) among the crowd watching the Tyler County car race. * Hanna and Barbera are not credited for having involvement for the first direct-to-video film, . Instead, they are given sole credit for creating the characters, although that is only half true, as their company only animated them. Their true developers/creators were writers Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, and artist Iwao Takamoto. In fact, Hanna himself said (via archive footage) on the Mystery Inc. Yearbook featurette (passed around a few of the DVDs in the early to mid 2000s) that it was a team effort. Later films would say "Based on Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions". * He is the namesake of William Hanna Library in DC Comics' Scooby-Doo story Attack of the 50-Foot Shaggy! * Hanna is the basis of Gil Banna, the co-owner of Banna-Gerbera Studio, from DC Comcis' Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? story Tooned In. References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo crew Category:Arabian Nights producers Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost crew Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf crew Category:Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers crew Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie actors Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! crew Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo producers Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies crew Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show crew Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries crew Category:The Scooby-Doo Show crew